Soul Eater
by Moonlit Neve
Summary: What happens when Maka gets angry? Maka chop! But for what reason?And what happens as her father Death Scythe tries to make ammends with his daughter? What's up with Black Star, and who pays the penalty? Follow this short story to the very end!


**Soul Eater:"Imapatience" short skit Friday,November 26, 2010**

** A young girl with blonde pigtails walked down a long corridor. She turned and went into a white large room. There she saw at the opposite end of the room a young boy. The young boy was playing with what seemed to be a yo-yo. He turned and met eyes with the young girl. Silence. Utter silence. The two blankly stared at each other, and then...a sound.**

** "MAKA!"Shouted the now jovial boy.**

** "*sigh*Soul...how have ya been?"asked Maka crossing her arms while giving her best smile.**

** "Uhk!Not good, not good at all...Maka you haven't used me in weeks. I'm soooo yearning for some souls right now." replied Soul now droolong uncontrollably.**

** "Well you know soul...I did have intense injuries.."**

** "Oh I know.."**

** A sound resonated from the hallway. Maka shocked turned around only to find something that does'nt even pose a threat. Death scyhe appeared between the doors. He peered at Soul with fervent eyes, as if to make sure of something. He then turned to Maka and his whole demeneor changed.**

** "OH! Maka my Maka! I was so worried when I heard you weren't in your room!" shoute Death Scythe**

** "Uhk! I'm fine jeez..."**

** "Sorry it's just I worry about you so much Maka...I almost forgot to tell you how much I-"**

** "Yes?Yes?"asked Maka shifting her eyes back and forth. Death scythe moved around the room. He stopped a few times, and then moved again. He looked over towards Maka and Souls direction. Soul seemed nonchalant as usual. He must of figured it hsd nothing to do with him. Maka was getting ever so impatient. She moved rockingly, letting her pigtails move with the rythm of her body. She started to move her foot in a tapping position. Just as she was about to yell, a thought raced across her mind.**_**Don't worry Maka. Your dear old man can't help but be an idiot at times. Just stay calm...stay calm...stay calm*sigh*.**_**"Ahem" interrupted Maka. Death Scyhe turned around to hear his beloved daughter.**

** "Oh! Yes. I forgot to tell you that I have a date and you should give me some advice on this one...she's a new type...I never really dated any of the adventerous types. Except for my wife that is."**

** "GLAH! FIRST OFF SHE'S NOT YOUR WIFE ANYMORE! SHE'S YOUR EX! YOUR EX! EX!EX!EX!EX!EX!" shouted Maka as she stomped out the room.**

** Soul noticing the turn of events let out a deep sigh."And here comes the whining part"**

** "M-M-M-M-Maka my daughter..how could you be soooooo cruel...what did I do wrong Soul?"asked the confused Death Scythe,"Soul?Soul?Eh?He left me too...now I'm truly alone...Maka...wahhh..."**

** Maka had made her way to the center of the building. It turns out she ran out to cool off. Maka stood at the center of the building and peered out the window to only see the endless vast open space. Hearing footsteps she turned to see Black Star approaching her way. Black star was always the type to have that I'm above you look on his face. And for some reason for once, that soothed Maka. Black Star stopped and peered out the window next to hers. For a moment they said nothing.**

** "Maka"said Black Star.  
"I suppose your wondering why I'm here all alone huh"asked Maka**

** "Maka.."said Blackstar yet again. Maka waiting for his response trailed off.**_**Why does my dad have to be the one to be a no good two-timing perv? And whats up woth everyone taking so long to say something?**_**Maka getting tired of her overarching thoughts returned back to reality. Now all her anger swelled up again. She could'nt take the silence any longer. She stomped her foot and thats when Black Star opened his mouth again. **

** "Maka..." **

** Maka seriously about to slap the crap out of him put her arm i her Maka chop position instead. Then she let go and Black Star hit nothing but air. Black Star continueed to move down the hall.**

** Soul finally able to find Maka walked up to her."Maka?"**

** "WHAT? QUIT SAYING MY NAME!"**

** "GAH!Why do I always have to pay for someone elses mistakes?"**

** "MAKA CHOP!"**

** "nyah!"**


End file.
